This invention relates generally to the art of coating and more particularly to a new process for coating metals with an environmental resistent coating.
Aluminizing is the process of forming an aluminum or aluminum alloy coating on a metal either by dipping in a bath of molten aluminum (hot dipping); coating by a thermal spray process (hot spraying); or, by immersing in a mixture of aluminum powder combined with other chemicals (pack cementation). Aluminizing is used to improve the environmental resistance of a wide variety of alloys. The increase in surface concentration of aluminum or the formation of aluminide coatings often provides superior resistance to oxidizing, sulfidizing, or carburizing conditions. A drawback of hot dipping and pack cementation is that the parts being aluminized must be of a size and shape that is conducive to immersion in a containment vessel. A drawback of thermal spraying is that only a thin layer of alloy reacts with aluminum during the process to form an aluminum alloy or aluminide.
Clear need exists to be able to provide a better aluminizing process.